


hi there, stranger.

by Cherryish



Series: oneshots ft.levi [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Reincarnation, Trains, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryish/pseuds/Cherryish
Summary: Reincarnation was like being given another shot in life.But what was it without the person you loved?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: oneshots ft.levi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	hi there, stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh was thinking of not posting this and i kinda lost some confidence but welp here we go ;)  
> once again, feedback appreciated <3

You knew nobody would believe you.

Although some people did believe in the concept, let's face it, nobody thought it actually occurred in this day and age. They believed it to a certain extent. That extent being the-ability-to-remember-your-past-life.

After all, who would believe you when you told them you lived another life hundreds- no thousands of years ago?

Not the average person for sure.

It's not like you knew from the moment you were born or anything. It was more of a natural thing. First it started with rather frightening dreams as a young child (in which your parents responded to by taking you to a therapist) to you slowly remembering things like where you lived, your friends and eventually how you died.To now, where your eyes had been opened to the fact that you were actually really badass back then (and fit as hell, scouts training wasn't easy).

It was so normal to you now. Casually living life with memories from millennium ago was your lifestyle.

In the end you just lived with it. Sure you had all the answers to historians questions on the titan era and sure with your information world would have knowledge of the things never recorded or found (not that there was much to begin with) such as the nine titans or Ymir Fritz, but that would ruin all the fun wouldn't it? (and probably get you put in a mental institute).

Needless to say, spilling everything would not be a great idea

Besides, you knew there were many others around that lived in your time that happened to remember as well, and yet the world was still ignorant.

You knew this because you at met many people of your time. Along the path of life you had come across old acquaintances and familiar faces. The ones that remembered always gave you a knowing look. It made you happy to see old faces.

One occasional day you saw closer faces. The ones that had endured the same pain and suffering as you. You had spent numerous hours with old comrades recalling expeditions and moments in the scouts.

There had also been times where you met friends. You had a tearful reunion with Hanji (she still never failed to pester you, even if your current life) and shared a nice meal with Armin when you found out you were in majoring in the same course in university. You were still friends, he even later reunited with Mikasa and Eren, they were as close as ever.

How did you know who remembered and who didn't? Simple, their name. Meeting many friends and family taught you that if they had their name from the past, they remembered.

You had met so many people, seen countless recognisable faces, but one.

Levi Ackermann.

In your past life, you had always considered yourself close with him, one the factors being due to have close you were in age.You joined the scouts at a later age than everyone else so you were older than your training batch. In the end, you just clicked with Levi.

You felt relaxed with him. Few spoken 'hellos' had turned into full blown conversations in his office within months, although some were just you talking his ear off.

He was blunt, grumpy and a massive clean freak, but that was what made him special. He fascinated you with your small quirks and intimidating demeanor and every second you spent with him made you want to spend more

Levi was just an breath of fresh air. With him you could escape the terrors of the world. That's what made you fall in love with him.

Gradually, your care for him expanded, eventually blooming into love. You couldn't help it. It felt so natural to love him.

Over time your relationship with him changed. It was subtle, but it was like the pair of you had realised you cared for the other more than you thought.

Your time with each other would often include hand holding and small caresses. You would both spill your hearts out to each other. You knew more about his small quirks more than he did. You even recognised his footsteps, and you knew he recognised yours too.

You both loved each other but neither spoke the three words

Because saying them would confirm what hung in the air, the elephant in the room. It would make your relationship real.

But as much as you both loved each other, you both knew you couldn't fall victim to the pieces of you that wanted the other. Because how could you? Let's face it, in a reality like yours, your dream was like a distant star, light years away.

You were soldiers in a war. You were caught up in dangerous lives where you were fighting to live another day. Deep down, you and him knew that what you had in the present was all you were going to get.

Because the military was ruthless and death was crawling down your necks.

Alas, ignorance is bliss and the pair of you decided to be ignorant on what you could have been and relished on what you already were. You had both accepted it. Of course you didn't like it, but that was just part of your life.

You had to lock up those feelings and throw away the key.

Until now.

In a world were your old reality was just textbook history? You had another chance.

Now you had another chance to kiss him like never before, say all the "i love you's" that were never said before, speak about all the things never spoken about before, be the couple you never were.

Except, there were a few things stopping you.

How would you even find him? He could be halfway around the world and all you had was a face and a name that may not even go by anymore. What if he was reborn differently to before? What if he had been reborn into a snake (you didn't know if this was possible, but for you it was still a possibility) or even a fly? What if he was gay and actually didn't like you romantically anymore?? You were still debating whether he even liked you as a person!

How could you even guarantee that he actually remembered you ? What if he was reborn under another and to him you were just a nameless stranger? The possibilities were endless and that scared you.

You had searched up his name on different social media platforms more than you could count. But how could you if any of the Levi Ackermanns that came up were your Levi Ackermann?

You had many questions but no answers. Before you even considered any of this you had to wonder whether Levi even wanted to see you again.

After all, years had passed, it was a new life. Maybe he didn't want to interact with anyone from his past?

That thought dampened your spirits.

But deep down, you heart longed for him. Even though logically the chances of finding him were so low you wanted to find him. If he didn't want to see you again after that? Fine. But one day. One day to see his beautiful face..

____________________________________

Of course you had a life other than the whole reincarnation thing. You couldn't spend you whole life dwelling on your past one.

This time, your life was a lot better. You were still quite young, but had a stable job and a cosy apartment. You had a few close friends and family. And of course, there were no titans either.

You were grateful for the fact that you had been given a better life.

Stepping into the train compartment. You absentmindedly observed your surroundings.

This was part of your daily routine. Call it obsessive, but every working day you work up at exactly 8:00, went to the subway, and got onto compartment three on the 9:16 train to the city square. From there, you would go to your favourite cafe, Reiss cafe, have breakfast. And even greet you old comrades, Historia and Ymir.

You found it adorable how they were able to meet again. Honestly, relationship goals.

So there you were, in compartment three, on the 9:16 train to the city square.

You could recognise a couple of regulars. You often saw people who always took the same train like you, however none of them cared enough to be in the same compartment every time, so you only saw the same people every now and then.

You like how the subway was used by all kinds of people. People wondering about their day. All having the same sort of goal in mind

Today you saw a curvy woman with her curly locks in a pineapple shape. She had a fleece and leggings on, as well as a bulky gym bag on her shoulder. An athlete perhaps?

You also saw a rather tall man wedged into the corner of the compartment. He was clad in a black suit and held a briefcase. He seemed like a corporate man. 

Your eyes then turned to a group of school children, which slightly confused you, school had probably started a while ago. Skipping maybe? Late? Either way it didn't matter to you, you did both while at school.

You averted your gaze to a man across your compartment checking his watch. He was on the shorter side and wore a dark long coat. Though you couldn't really see his face well, you could tell he had pale skin and a sharp jawline.

What struck you the most was that he had ebony hair. You couldn't see the haircut but this man reminded you of one sole person.

It couldn't be, could it?

'No no no' you thought to yourself. It was so unlikely! There were tons of men with dark hair. Tons of men with dark raven hair and pale skin. Tons if short men with-

'No!', you were getting ahead of yourself. Your mind was telling you it wasn't him but your heart was screaming to go hug this man.

Discreetly you attempted to crane your neck to see this man. Unknowingly, you did it all this while said man was watching you and inner turmoil, a small smile on his face.

If only you could see his face...

"We have now arrived at XXX. Please mind the doors".

No! He was going to leave!

As he moved to leave, you saw a glimpse of his face.

You tried fruitlessly to get through the crowd of people so you could get closer to him. 

Fuck!

You were unable to move anymore. He was a couple of people in front of you, but now you were squished against people. Just a little closer..!

You felt a small push from behind. With that you stumbled slightly to the left, finding yourself out of the que and in front of a rather angry elderly woman. You were now heading out the left door unlike him, who was leaving out the right. However, now you were side by side.

The frustration! How could you have any chance seeing if it was him sneakily if he was so close to you-!

As you began moving a hand curled around yours. You couldn't tell who it was from the amount of people around you. Gently, they transferred a piece of paper to yours. However in your moment of crisis you didn't register this. All you cared about was seeing whether it was your beloved. Every step meant time was running out.

"We have arrived at XXX. Please mind the doors"

The person in front of you was stepping out. It was the same on the mans side too.

Then he turned away. It happened. 

He stepped off the train.

Your one chance gone.

You walked off the train devastated.

It could have been him! He looked like him. You felt like an idiot. You should have reached out to him!

Pausing the berating,you remembered the piece of paper in your hand. There was a phone number and some writing.

With nothing to lose, you opened it.

hi there ̶b̶̶r̶̶a̶̶t̶ stranger,

i've been waiting for you, stupid

XXXXXXX


End file.
